A Beautiful Stranger
by Vitamin OK
Summary: A Short Series set place in the small desert town of "Night Vale", following two citizens as they live through the events of each episode. Written by User Vit Kanin (myself). I do not own Welcome to Night vale or any of the properties of commonplace books. (Rated T for minor coarse language)
1. Listening to Episode 1

Message to the reader:

This is an ongoing series, so feedback would be much appreciated to help revise current chapters, and improve writing for future chapters. Let me know what you like and what you dislike in the comments below. Also, each chapter corresponds with the same episode of Nightvale, so minor spoilers may be in store if you haven't listened to the first few. Enjoy!

Listening to Episode 1

"…and mysterious lights pass overhead as we all pretend to sleep. Welcome, to Night Vale." Cecil's voice then cut out as the radio station played its intro before the new episode- as it always did. I looked over to the stranger I was sharing my home with. I met this stranger nearly three years ago- and since that day we'd become very close as friends. She was definitely my favorite stranger. She often told me that I was hers as well but never trust strangers as my mom always said. Mom never really 'said it', more so she made it clear after biting every stranger I met as a child. She didn't ever bite this stranger thou, because I told her she was my 'girlfriend'. Instead mom just sharpened her fangs and watched us from the living room window. Parents- amiright?

"Quiet Noel" I whispered at the stranger. (That isn't her name, she just understands that I'm talking to her when I use the name.) You don't talk to strangers- and thus never learn their names. I mean, this is just common sense.

The search light scanned across the top of our home, light barely seeping in around the curtains. We had already done our nightly round of barricading, so the windows, doors, and secret underground passages for large rodents were all securely held down with wooden 2x4's and plenty of industrial strength staples. As was the daily procedure of course. I gestured at Noel to silence the radio, because we didn't know what could be listening

We slowly took one foot and gently put it in front of the other. Each step taking much longer then needed, just to be especially safe. I turned around, almost forgetting to grab our radio- when I saw motion from the corner of my eye. It wasn't the faceless old women who secretly lives in our home, no- because she's usually very quiet. This was something else in our home?... I'm unsure but it makes me fairly uncomfortable and as such I put emphasis to move quickly- but not loudly, over to the radio and back to the side of my stranger. Her company always brought with it a sense of comfort. To the point where when I was by her side even the shapeless shadows of the dark and their eyeless gazes didn't frighten me. She was so gentle and yet steadfast. It was in moments much like this where her beauty was most easily recognized. She stood there in a large T-shirt and jeans, still slowly creeping away from the main room.

Distracted by her beauty, I had almost forgotten we were not alone in this room. Technically we are never alone, but you get my point- there were more presences present then typical for a small citizen such as my self's home. Night vale was typically such a friendly community to live in. The neighbors keep their crying limited to two or three hours a day- and the mailman who never blinks does a great job of watching out for us. Yup, he never stops making sure we are safe and sound at home. I bet he is still across the street watching. Such a dedicated man!

We crept forward as yet another search light decided to slow its caress on our home. Any crack that light could have seeped through, it poured out of. The shadows receded from the floor as the beam of mysterious light outstretched its grip towards us. I then grabbed at noel's hand, to drag her along quickly. The floor croaked underneath me after every step. I don't remember the floor ever being this damn loud.

The shadows in my home, now furious with the lights intruding on their space, took their grips and rattled every piece of furniture within sight. The love seat lurched forward, the fridge was forced from the wall, the coffee table crept across the span of the carpet, and the doorknobs exploded. Unexpected, but it seems shadows don't understand the whole "grab and turn" part of opening doors and instead just squeezed my doorknobs past their breaking points. Shrapnel and bits of metal chimed like bells as they scattered across the wood flooring. 2x4's became loose from the shaking and crashed down onto the wood floor beneath with a splintering loud clap in the quiet night. This sudden uncovering tore down curtains and unveiled windows allowing our home to be drowned in light. The kitchen and bedroom where totally submerged, and as the searchlights began shifting towards our home once more, we knew that the living room was soon to follow. Still holding Noel's hand, I pulled her towards the last refuge we had available.

The hall closet wasn't all too large, but it could fit two people. Soon the house would be drowned in light and it seemed to be our safest bet. God I hate Tuesdays. I mean, everyone complains about Mondays being bad, having to start off the work week again, but sleeping in a closet each week gets really old. My back pressed against the wall, &amp; hers pressed against the wall across from me, we sat in the dark closet with our legs intertwined and the radio upon my lap. We tune back in, just in time to listen to the weather. "These and More Than These" – by Joseph Fink, a great song… played as quietly as we had it, it was very atmospheric as our eyes met. 

I loved this stranger. I really did. I'm not sure why I had become so obsessed with her, but having someone to share your life with is so nice. Having someone like her takes the lonely out of your life and leaves you happier. Kind of like having a dog. I should double check and make sure she isn't a dog…

That's when I asked to kiss her. Yup, she's definitely human. She blushed bright red, as she tends to do, and let her hair fall down so that she could hide behind it. She was beautiful like this, her shy nature was very endearing at times. After some brutally cold silence, she nodded her head. With a simple hand on her neck, I pulled her closer and kissed her for as long as she would let me. It was alittle uncomfortable since we were both sitting on the closet floor, but I didn't mind. The drum of my heart was so loud it might have drawn attention of the search lights… A few moments passed as we sat there, unsure of what to do next. I guess we should try to get some sleep? *sigh* I hate Tuesdays so much… so so so so much. The voice on the radio continued on about that scientist of his, and some blabber about the city beneath our bowling alley. The episode started to approach its end, and the voice began to sign off. " 'settling in to be another clear night, and pretty evening here in nightvale. I hope all of you, out there, have someone to sleep through it with. … or, at least good memories of when you did. Goodnight listeners… goodnight."

With these lines my eyes met with the strangers again. I really felt lucky to have her to share my evenings with. Even through rough days such as Tuesday, she is always here for me. I appreciate that. She was truly lovely… A truly beautiful stranger indeed. She turned away from me, and laid against my chest. It took alittle shuffling for both of us, but we got comfortable. I grabbed my winter jacket that was hanging up above us and used it as a blanket. Stranger, I love you so damn much… even if I don't say it, I think it every single day.


	2. Listening to Episode 2

Listening to Episode 2

I awoke to a sharp pain in my stomach, I was confused for only a moment before I noticed someone had their elbow jammed into my gut. I felt needles as I shifted and dull pain as my back had been contorted all night from the rough sleeping conditions. The stranger crushing the life out of my very being, fumbled around in her pockets and produced from them a cellphone, buzzing as if it had something it had to say. She slipped and landed on my hip… I would not recommend cuddling in a closet, it's not as scandalous as it might sound, and it is likely one of you will break a rib, a tooth, your nose, or possibly a femur.

She raised the phone to her ear and mouthed to me that she was sorry for crushing my will to continue living. I could not exaggerate enough just sore I was, and her now sitting on my lungs did not make things easier. "I'm sorry, I've come down with a horrible case of flesh eating fingernails and cannot make it to work today… I'm going to need the day off" the stranger spoke as she forced some coughing, wheezing, and chanting to indicate she wasn't feeling her best. "Yes, yes I understand. Thank you very much" she concluded before hanging up. Digging through my pocket now, she pulled out my cell phone and started to dial a number. Being unable to breath and all, most of my effort went into sustaining consciousness, so I didn't both stopping her. In an unnaturally deep voice, her words echoing into the phone, she moans the words "I experienced a few minor spurts of sudden myocardial infarction last night and currently am horribly dead, so I regret to say I won't be at work today". I glare up at her thinking 'I sound nothing like that…' but she continues "yes, yes… I understand. Yup I'll be there Thursday! Thank you".

Shifting her weight towards the door and outstretching her arm, she grabs the doorknob and pulled herself up off of my airway. I gasp for oxygen but inhale a mouth full of closet brand dust bunnies and begin to cough. The other dust bunnies, having just seen their children inhaled alive begin to flee in fear. I stand up rather sloppily and follow the stranger out of the closet. As soon as I have space to stand I start to contort and stretch my back, cracking every joint I could to try and sooth my pain and possibly de-pretzel my spine.

"So Noel, I have to ask, why did you call in sick for both of us?"

Her response was a pseudo-confused grin. She was trying to play dumb but I saw straight through her guise. I let out a deep breath in disappointment to show I was unhappy, when honestly I was elated to have time alone with the stranger again! She didn't see through my guise and instead frowned an honest frown and began to apologize. I tried to play it smooth, and walked in closer.

"Well, you'll have to make it up to me somehow…" I whispered just before I got stabbed in the nose by my horrible morning breath. I suddenly backed away, not wanted her to know my breath smelt of dead corpses (which when you think about it makes a tad bit of sense since I did kill those dust bunnies and all). My sudden change in body language confused her, so I went the safe route and screeched like a large mammal and ran into the bathroom. Understanding social cues she followed along and ran into the house's guest bathroom, screeching all the while. After some freshening up I went to change into some new clothes and try my charm on the stranger once more.

I went to go kiss her when my stomach growled, moaned, and sneezed in disapproval. "FEED ME" it said in its deep smooth voice. After yet another failure to be smooth I gave up and went to the kitchen to feed this annoying organ of mine. I was thinking of selling it, but he does have such a low and smooth voice it would be kind of tough to get rid of him. To be honest I've grown rather attached to my stomach so I guess I will keep him for the time being. After feeding him his kibble and re-filling his water bowl I continued to examine the damage from last night.

I no longer had many doorknobs which was annoying, but most of the furniture was back in place thanks to my Beautiful Stranger. She really is such a sweet heart. The damage was minimal otherwise, and wasn't as near as bad as last April. At least this time the shadows had been fed their kibble. You never want hungry shadows- unless going missing sounds particularly entertaining to you, so if you're into that go right ahead. I won't judge- to each their own, I like to say.

The stranger sat on the couch and quickly gestured with her eyes for me to come join her. I politely sat aside her so that it didn't seem I was trying too hard. She turned on the television and began channel surfing. She sipped a cup of earl grey tea, (like the wierdo she is) and I left to go make a delicious pot of coffee. The stranger and I often argued about which drink was better, but secretly she knew I was totally right. I always am, of course. I retrieved the handheld radio from the closet on my trek back to the couch and tuned into my favorite radio station. I jumped in the middle of something, and wasn't exactly sure what they were talking about. They mentioned something of an omni-coloured cloud traveling towards Night vale. I loved the auras and strange lights in the sky of this small desert community, so I figured this might be a fun viewing spectacle with my day off. We should stay inside thou- just in case the land lady asks why I'm not working and I have to deal with that awkward conversation. I continue listening hoping to understand more on the topic. The voice on the radio stopped talking then about the cloud and changed to yet another secret police announcement.

My legs began to burn and I quickly pounced to my feet. I howled like a wolf after the new burns my coffee just left me which angered the neighbors. It was either that or the loud crash I heard that made me drop my coffee to begin with. Either way, you could now hear the dozens of crying voices just outside of our home. Before addressing the problem with my wet lap, I needed to check what just made that sound. I walked around the couch and to the front door, where I could see blood. Not on the door, but rather through the glass I saw a river of animal carcasses and puddles of gore. The stench of Viscera filled the air… it was sickening. Before I had the luxury to gag however, the dead body of a manatee crushed my car, causing damage costs of who knows how high! The car's alarm violently alerted all of my sleeping neighbors of its pain. As my neighbors woke up, the crying amplified. The constant aria of tears has now become a sad symphony. I couldn't hear much over the crying and the hum of the cloud above me. I began to scream at the cloud, just out of pure frustration. The glow cloud did not answer. The glow cloud did not need to converse with me. It did not feel as we tiny humans felt. It has no need for thoughts or feelings of love. The glow cloud simply is. All hail the mighty glow cloud… All Hail.

All… Hail… rodents and birds painted the neighborhood before me… the color was mesmerizing. A splintering cry of distress came from house to my back and snapped me out of my trance. Through the doorway I see a Rhinoceros torso crushing our coffee table, and a hole in the roof above it. I call for the stranger, my heart didn't beat a single time in these moments. I sprinted into the house and screamed, my voice tearing through the air. Sitting against the wall was my love, so I grabbed her forearm. She refused to move so I pulled her. I had to get us somewhere safe. I had to keep her safe. I pulled her, and once she was to her feet she resisted less. We winded through our home, listening to the thuds of small animals pelting our roof. Once we were in the garage I opened her car door and sat us both inside. This seemed life the safest place to be, since it had both a roof above us and the metal cage of her Honda.

"a great day off huh?" she spoke… I almost cried at hearing her voice. I thought she had died. I pinned her against the car door, and kissed her. I didn't pay much attention to much else in the world but her lips. My imagination hurts more than it helps sometimes.

There has been a lot of hiding these last few weeks… I should take her out to dinner tomorrow or something like that. Maybe this Friday? Maybe to uncle Rico's. No one makes pizza, like uncle Rico.

The constant pelting of dead bodies only lasted a few more minutes. Well it was almost noon, so we should probably go out for lunch… I'm not sure if we want to deal with the bodies thou so maybe we'll eat at home. I'll take her out tomorrow to make up for all of this… I'm sorry my stranger, tomorrow will be better I promise.


End file.
